My Life, My Elf
by D-Chan4
Summary: Yup, the long awaited conclusion to Legolas's Evenstar. You can finally find out what happen to Hewen when she lets a part of herself die, and what happens to Legolas when he finds out the truth. (DONE)
1. Chapter One

****

My Life, My Elf  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : PG -13 for future content.  
Summary : The time for sickness is over, the cure must come.  
--  
It was a strange feeling. The perfect ice green grass had the feel of silk sheet. Hewen squinted her eyes against the glaring sun. A soft calming breeze rushed against the grass but she didn't feel a thing. "This place is so familiar." She uttered. 

Turning to look behind her she found a deep pain wake inside her. Looking upon that small brown cottage she had shared with the immortal Legolas in her youth. 

There was no sound in the silent abomination that stood before her. She hated to remember this place, here she had been happy. She had been utterly naive here. She wanted nothing more with this place, with Legolas. It hurt too much to know she would drag him into the grave with her. 

"Yet I promised Elrond..." She said to herself looking past the porch as she neared it. 

A bright crystal clear laugh broke out. She followed the sound to the small pond near the house. She looked at the worn path and saw a yellowish figure dart through the trees. 

"Come! Let's play!" Came a shout in elvish. (I was gonna put it in elvish but I'm to lazy to open my dictionary) She see the figure clearly now as it broke through the tree and dashed up the porch stairs. 

The lanky little elf boy turned to her. She was shocked as she looked into his gold grey rimmed eyes. "Come let's play!" the boy smiled. 

His perfect tan skin scared her. Stepping back she shook her head, "No." The boy seemed hurt at the statement. His hands fumbled with the silver necklace lying on his chest. 

"Okay. Good-bye." The boy said clearly upset. 

"I'm sorr-" Hewen began but stopped as the sound of an arrow whizzing through the air stopped her. She had heard it far too late. 

She gave a heart wrenching screamed as her heart was split open by the arrow. 

Legolas watched Hewen sleep calmly. "It looks like her fever is breaking..." He commented to a calm Tinondel reading a scroll. 

Tinondel looked at him with wide eyes, "How soon till she is better?" He wrapped up the scroll carelessly crumbling the edges and creasing the pages themselves. He stood up quickly. 

Legolas watched the blonde bit his lip quietly. Looking up at Legolas with rusty red eyes he spoke, "Stay with her. Talk to her as long as I am gone. Do not go a moment without speaking to her about your life. You will eat, sleep, and breathe to this girl about yourself. 

"It's very important. I have to go. I will return but you MUST do as I say." Tinondel said shortly. 

Before Legolas could protest to the lone elf's strange orders he left. Legolas looked over to Hewen's calm face and closed eyes. 

"Well, I guess you and I are alone for the first time in a long time... I never have told you about myself have I?" Legolas said taking a seat on the side of her bed. 

"I guess I could tell you about myself. Well I can remember as far back as being nine-hundred... I had a wonderful horse. Glil-Ganduil I called him. I loved that horse. I learned how to ride him. He was my first and most loved horse!" Legolas said remembering fondly. 

"I was a foolish little elfling. I remember bragging how I had the prettiest white horse... I would take him to the lake near the city and take off all my clothes and swim with him in the water. I would show off by riding him out and getting him to jump off the waterfall. 

"It was my fault he was killed." Legolas said shaking his head. He didn't notice Hewen's frown as she shifted ever so slightly on the bed. 

- 

MWAHAHAAHAH! You like? 

D-Chan 


	2. Chapter Two

****

My Life, My Elf  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : PG -13 for future content.  
Summary : The time for sickness is over, the cure must come.  
--  
"Ooo. Legolas's steed is so good!" One of the clearly jealous boys leered at Legolas. Legolas glared from atop a black steed for his beloved Glil-Ganduil had caught a slightly horse cold. 

"This is not my steed. Glil-Ganduil is my one and only steed. I have to ride this one till he gets better!" Legolas spat back. 

Thurandil rode up on his majestic gray mare. "What's ails you son," he said looking directly at the jeering boys in question. 

Legolas glared momentarily to his enemies but shrugged turning to his father, "Nothing. When will Glil-Ganduil get better?" 

Thurandil frowned, "I don't know. Give him a few days to rest and I'm sure he'll get better soon!" Thurandil looked at the boys one more time before he patted Legolas's back and rode off. 

"It your horse is as grand as you say it is! I bet it can run through the forest sick and come back fine!" Legolas bit his lip but only for a moment. 

After all Glil-Ganduil was the biggest bestest horse ever, or at least he was in Legolas's eyes. Legolas nodded, "Fine. I'll do it!" 

He turned his horse quickly and raced it up to the stable. He entered it and found he was alone. He calmly walked up the area and put the black steed away. He dashed over to Glil-Ganduil's stall and gave him some oats. 

"Glil-Ganduil. Did you miss me? Would you like me to ride you?" He asked. The horse shook its head weakly, yet happily. Legolas was convinced that Glil-Ganduil could do it! 

"Alright," He hissed riding up to his young elf playmates. He stared them down with his blue eyes. They frowned and pointed towards the forest. 

Legolas dashed off quickly riding Glil-Ganduil like the wind. Thurandil frowned watching him from the gates of the castle, "I hope you learn a lesson from this. You'll kill that poor horse in your run." 

Legolas rode hard and fast and was in shock that Glil-Ganduil faltered. His pace slowly and his footage was jerky. But Glil-Ganduil's pace slipped from Legolas's mind as the grunting sounds of orcs filled his ears. 

-- 

"It's my fault! It's my fault!" He cried. He saw blood staining the grass around Glil-Ganduil. His bright white fur was a muddy black and red. 

Legolas turned his head painfully. "My fault." He whispered tears filling his eyes. His pale skin was a deathly white dotted with red. 

He wondered how many bones the orcs had broken. Shifting just slightly made him shriek in pain. His thoughts clouded and he became wild with shock. 

"Daddie! Daddie I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take him out! I knew he was sick! I'm sorry! I'm sorry..." Legolas babbled shaking his head back and forward his silver curls clinging to his sweaty face. 

When he voice finally grew hoarse he relax with wide eyes and found he was staring into Glil-Ganduil's big black ones. 

Thranduil ran as fast as he could. He'd beat those elfling boys red for what they convinced Legolas to do. The floor flew beneath his feet and he followed the tracks. The deep imprinted in the ground made him thankful, he would find his son soon. 

Yet, his happy worried thoughts were cut short. Legolas's shout rang out through the forest. It was a horrible tortured soul of a shout. 

--- 

Yep, you guess it I took a chunk of the story out. It's for next chapter! ^_^ 

D-Chan 


	3. Chapter Three

****

My Life, My Elf  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : R SEE HERE THIS ONE IS RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR AS IN REALLY SICK AND BLOODY!  
Summary : The time for sickness is over, the cure must come.  
--  
Glil-Ganduil dropped to the ground only second after the orcs sounds reached Legolas's ears. "Glil! Please don't do this! Get up! Please." Legolas said kicking him gently in the side. Glil-Ganduil shook his falling head in resistance. 

"Please! Please GLIL!" Legolas cried scrunching up his face. Big wet tears dripped against the horse's prefect white fur. The orcs sped up clearly and a vague taught of, "Time to eat elf!" Scared Legolas. 

Legolas jumped off the seated horse and pulled the reins. "GLIL! Please! Hurry you must get up!" Pulling hard on the reins his poor little elf feet made marker in the ground where the mud moved under the pressure. 

Legolas tried to release a ghastly scream when Glil-Ganduil's big brown horse eyes stopped moving in fright, as his whole form toppled on Legolas. All Legolas could manage was a silent scramble to get out from under him and get away from the coming orcs but one thing stayed clear in his mind, Glil-Ganduil was dead. 

Legolas was so taken with trying to get away that he almost didn't get away from the falling club. An orc took a swing at Legolas only to have him role out just in time. The orcs didn't mind too much when they were sprayed with the horse's bloody fluids. 

Legolas spun around when he felt a warm feeling over take his back. He finally did scream Glil-Ganduil's head was completely crushed in. Big brown eyes, still intact, stared back at him lifelessly. Suddenly an orc grabbed him around the waist and he screamed wildly. "GLIL! GLIL!" he cried, the sickening scent of blood and flesh forever imprinted in his mind. 

Legolas screamed his throat hoarse as the orcs those him against tree, raped him, and cut marks into him. 

- 

Thranduil rushed out with out armor or horse. Just a sword. When the word from the boy came that they had heard a scream he left without a second thought. 

- 

Finally reaching his son he attempted not to throw up. He looked so dead with glassy eyes staring up at the sky. Blood drying on his open cracked lips. The scent of orcs was all around the area. 

Thranduil turned away from his son only to see his son's dead horse. The sickening slosh ozzing out of the crushed skull could be nothing but brains and his prefect hide covered in dagger holes and orc mouth marks. One leg was gone and another was half ripped off. 

"GLIL!" Came Legolas's random shocked shout. Thranduil turned back to his son watching horror as the youth convulsed violently tearing at his own skin. Blood ran down his childish thighs and from serveal knife wounds in his sides. 

"GLIL-GANDUIL!" Legolas cried. Thranduil pulled his son's arms away from his face before he could claw out his eyes and scar himself for life. 

"It will be okay I promise!" Thranduil shouted over his son's crys. 

- 

Legolas stopped his story when Hewen's shifted in her sleep upset and restless. "Hewen! It's okay! Everything turned out okay! I got better! Just like now, everything will get better and you'll be okay again." 

She grumbled and turned angrily. "Hewen! I was entitled to a mistake! That was my mistake I made it and I won't make one like it again. I want you to know that. If I made a mistake with you, you have to realize it will be my first one you have to tell me! Tell me so I won't do it again!" Legolas hissed pushing her down into the bed. 

She relaxed after sometime and Legolas began with another story. 

- 

Well? 

D-Chan 


	4. Chapter Four

****

My Life, My Elf  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : PG -13 for future content.  
Summary : The time for sickness is over, the cure must come.  
--  
"I promise you things got better. Honey they did." Legolas said to the restless Hewen. 

She wasn't listening as she shook violently. The door burst open again to reveal Tinondel and four other elves. "She's almost there... move away Legolas." Tinondel commanded pushing him back. 

"SHAWN! SHAWN! SHAWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Hewen shrieked her voice hoarse. Legolas stumbled back at the wild look in her eyes. It was the look of a mad person. "SHAWN! SHAWN!" She continued to shriek ready to bolt out of bed. 

The elves around the bed merely watched with calculating... cold eyes. She suddenly fell silent and slumped into the bed. Legolas turned a ghastly white at the words they spoke. 

"Alright she's dead. Give her three minutes then try to bring her back. She less then a half blood the change might kill her." 

"Elizabeth... I've been wondering about you talents." The woman said looking at the young girl with a serious face. 

Elizabeth stared back confused. The woman pulled gently on her shoulder with her perfect polished red nails. "How do you know what I say when I'm in the next room? How do you command the dog when not even the breeders could not? How can you see the smallest object in the next room without so much as a glance?" The lady said sternly without caring to be gentle. 

Elizabeth broke into tears, "You're hurting me! SHAWN!" The lady looked at the door and sure enough the doorbell rung. Elizabeth had heard him step up to the door. 

"You stay quite. I didn't mean it." She said putting on a face for her. Walking to the door she found Shawn Jefferson standing there ready to pick up his friend's daughter. 

"How's Elizabeth doing?" He asked stepping in without asking. It was his habit that Marisa extremely disliked. 

"I'm fine Shawn!" She laughed running to him. Marisa watched the black haired brat jump into his arms and squeeze his face between her hands. 

*I do Mary this honor because it's the only way I can have a piece of Nathan. He had to up and fall in love with that Asian piece of shit,* she thought bitterly, *but that brat's also half of Mary so I guess I have the right to slap her around a few times. Thank God the little thing trusts me and won't tell her parents.* Marisa walked away from them into the kitchen for a moment. 

When she returned she found that she was in hearing range and they didn't even know. 

"Did you tell her anything?" Shawn whispered. 

"No... I keep my promise to daddy and mommy. I won't tell her I'm part elf!" Elizabeth giggled. 

"Good, now be a good girl and go get in the car." Shawn ordered and Elizabeth ran off without seeing Marisa in the hallway. 

"Shawn!" She said turning the corner like she was in a perfect walk. Her hand lay on the desk by the door. 

"Yeah what's up Marisa?" He smiled perfectly. 

"So that witch who stole Nathan is also a demonic freak." Marisa shrugged and before Shawn knew what hit him she had pulled a six shooter from her desk. It was the one her father had collected. 

Elizabeth's scream broke out a minute later when she found Marisa leaning over Shawn's dead body. 

Elizabeth tried to forget the scene. It never would, seeing Shawn's skull blown open and oozing blood and brains from where his ear should have been made her cry out. The crying stopped when Marisa raised the gun to her. 

****

*BANG* 

- 

^________________^ 

D-Chan 


	5. Chapter Five

****

My Life, My Elf  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : PG -13 for future content.  
Summary : The time for sickness is over, the cure must come.  
--  
*Mommy and Daddy have been protecting me good... I mean well for the past... three, yes that's it, three years. They never tell me from what. I don't care really. I have lots of friends. Shawn is my best friend. He's not so scary after a while. You learn to forget his head and just listen to him. For a person with half a brain he's pretty smart. * 

I looked over at Shawn smiling, "Look at that man! He's dressed funny!" 

Shawn turned to where I was pointing his eyes narrowing. I raised a brow looking at how funny his left eye moved. His skin was too loose on that side, the one near the gaping red hole in his head. "Elizabeth... go to the teacher. Tell her you don't feel good and you want to go home." 

"That's lying Shawn." I counted. Lying was bad. My mommy told me so. 

"Please Elizabeth. Do this for me. Please." Shawn said begging me. 

I started to get up to obey my friend. But the man rushed out me. Pulling out a gun I screamed. I remembered seeing Shawn's body hot and fresh as the newly dead. I didn't want to join Shawn yet! I couldn't die and leave Mommy and Daddy alone! They would need me. 

The pain was so bad, so terribly bad. I don't know what was wrong but I couldn't move my left arm. "SHAWN! SHAWN! SHAWNNNNNNNNN!" I cried begging him to come and help me. 

Sudden I was standing. Alone grown and whole. I was back to my healthy age of eighteen. The gunshot I had suffered when I was a child was back to its faint scar. "Shawn?" I questioned. 

"I'm right here." Came the whisper. 

"Why did you show me this! I know it was you!" I glared pushing back a loose strand of black hair. 

His form appeared before me with a faint smile, "It wasn't your time then. I broke the Laws of the Dead and saved you..." 

I was confused, with all the new memories I had. Ones that should have been out of reach to me. I remembered getting spanked for watching a bad movie when I was little. I was four I don't think I should be able to remember that. 

"You remember your father now don't you?" He asked an ugly grin appearing on his mangled face. 

"I- why is this happening to me! I didn't do anything to die! I only caught a cold!" I cried. 

"Your father faced the same change. You are lucky if you come out of this one. You are only a quarter elf. Every thing that has direct elf blood in them and isn't complete elf will undergo this change. The Lord Elrond himself underwent this change. 

With halflings the change comes at sixteen but know one really knows about anything with less blood." Shawn said walking up to me. 

"What happens in this change? Why do the lesser bloods have to be near death to experience it?" I asked frozen to the spot. 

He frowned now, "You have to be near death for the decision to be made. Then when you are there you have to finalize that choice and leave it there." 

"Leave what there?" I asked knowing I didn't really want to know the answer but I had a feeling it was the key to everything. 

"You have to leave the part of you that you want to die there." 

- 

OOOOOOOO Spooky ne? 

D-Chan 


	6. Chapter Six

****

My Life, My Elf  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : PG -13 for future content.  
Summary : The time for sickness is over, the cure must come.  
--  
NOT BETAED  
Legolas tried desperately to hold on to his sanity as he watched Hewen lay motion less in bed. "Why are you doing this! You Comer Doctors can save her! Don't leave her there to die!" He shouted angrily. 

Tinondel took one look at Legolas and frowned, "Detain him. He'll get in the way once her Dead Wound opens up." 

One of the Comer Doctors looked up in shock, "She has a Dead Wound? How?!" 

Legolas paused feeling this was a moment he had to imprint into his memory to ask about later. Tinondel look at him off handedly, "The Laws of the Dead were broken." 

"Alright. I hope she's made a choice because we're bringing her back." A female Comer Doctor said. 

Legolas saw the little spot of red on her shoulder. He recognized it as the scar he had seen. Hewen said she couldn't remember where she had gotten it. 

"So that's what happened?" Hewen asked calmly. 

Legolas nodded, "Yes, that is all I can remember they tell me I went into shock after that. I'm just glad you're okay." 

She smiled faintly. He held back the frown of seeing her like that. She lay in her bed with different sheets. The ones with blood having been carried off. She looked up at him with weak eyes and pale skin. 

"I didn't think it through did I?" She asked quietly reaching out to him. 

He took her hand in his scare of how fragile it felt. "You didn't have time. You weren't told. You didn't know. It's not your fault." 

She nodded licking her cracked lips. "Legolas... tell me you love me." She whispered blushing faintly. 

"Why?" He questioned feeling his heart crack. How could you state this to him now after all she had done to him? 

"Because no one does and I hoped you did!" She sobbed. Legolas instantly gathered her up into his arms. He heart was still pieces on the floor but something was different know. 

Maybe it was the knowledge that she needed as she had when she was child. That there was space in her heart enough for him. 

He looked at her pale face and dull hair. She looked at him with her icy gray eyes and lost it. 

"I don't know what you are anymore. I don't care though. You were always my ward and I always loved you even if it wasn't fair and if you die on me now I'll never forgive you." He said calmly holding her face between his hands. 

She looked up at him with her big sweet eyes and smiled for the first time since she had been sick. She had truly smiled and truly meant it and Legolas nearly melted with the idea that it had been his doing. 

He leaned in to kiss her cheer but he stopped feeling that it wasn't right. Instead to looked her straight in the eyes and touched his lips to hers. 

"Legolas." She whispered. 

"What?" He questioned pulling away in a daze. 

"Tell me when I wake up." 

- 

^_^ 

D-Chan 


	7. Chapter Seven

****

My Life, My Elf  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : PG -13 for future content.  
Summary : The time for sickness is over, the cure must come.  
--  
NOT BETAED  
"Legolas stop!" Hewen giggled playfully. She pushed Legolas's hand away from her waist belt. "You are such a naughty elf!" 

He grinned foolishly, "I haven't been this active for ages... not since before I left Middle Earth. Oh please darling! We need but run up to my room and I will woo you to your hearts content! Then I will take you with the lust of a human! Oh please!" 

She was looking at his smiling face in delight. It had been a good six months now. She was just about fully recovered from her change. Legolas had been her guardian. He had made it certain that life had felt to breathe it's healthy wind into her tired half dead body. 

Over her recovering time the declarations of love were many and hard any time in between them. The gentle chaste kisses were given every hour on the hour. Yet now things were different. The words 'I Love you' sounded better spoken with wet lips, blushing faces, and hands retreating from under garments and open trousers. 

The kisses could no longer be contain and kept safe in memory. Now they had to be blazing with lust and fire. They needed to wipe the mind clean of all thought except forgetting more. Lips just had to be parted for marvelous dance of two tongues. 

His bright blue eyes were pleading. She bit her lip for a moment, "Oh all right!" She huffed shoot her arm out before her to be grabbed. 

"Oh thank you!" Legolas grinned taking her arm and hastily pulling her up the palace, where they had taken up new resident, staircase to the private quarters. 

"Here... we'll just borrow one of the guestrooms and no one will be the wiser!" He smiled pushing her through a door he had opened. 

Just as he put his arm around her to kiss her a shot quiet step caught his attention. Look past him into the wash room there was a female elf. She was clearly ages older then Legolas looking like a nearly bleached white entity. 

Hewen turned as well to get a look and turned an awful shade of red. "I know her!" 

"May I asked your name Madien?" Legolas asked holding Hewen as she tried to shrink away from the lady. 

"You need not know my name." The older elf said to Legolas as she glided over to Hewen. 

"Grandmother?" Hewen asked timidly. 

"Yes. Now were is my son?" The elf said curtly. 

- 

^_^ 

D-Chan 


	8. Chapter Eight

****

My Life, My Elf  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : PG -13 for future content.  
Summary : The time for sickness is over, the cure must come.  
--  
NOT BETAED  
"Well I don't know. He left shortly after Hewen recovered." Legolas said trying to force Hewen to face the elder. 

"My name is Nebridë once Prince of Mirkwood." The lady smiled reaching out a hand to Hewen. Hewen shrunk farther into Legolas's arms. 

"Why are you scared of her." He questioned shaking her gently. 

"I am scared for I know a woman I have never met before! Why?" She said shaking with fear. 

"It was the necklace. I want to see my son and my grand son. I want to see them to know the whole story. With this much distance and long time of not having contact with it makes the spell weak. Take me to them." Nebridë commanded. 

Legolas gulped, he would not disobey the lady out of curtisy, but he had shielded Hewen from that fact he knew where her son was. "Of course show you where you grandson is, but of your son I know not." 

He felt Hewen lock up in his arms and frowned, "You will come with me won't you Hewen?" 

"I feel as if I don't have a choice." Hewen mumered softly. 

"If you wish to know how you got here... you don't." Nebridë snapped quickly laying a hand on Legolas's arm. "Tell me where he is. I want to see some of my Kin." 

"How did the necklace let me know who you are," Hewen asked daringly as she lagged behind the trio. 

"Well you were in contact with it. You are in my grandson's eariliest memories." Nebridë said walking on. 

"I wore it!" Hewen hissed pulling on Nebridë sleeve. 

"Forgive her. She just Changed." Legolas said blushing faintly. 

"I know what the change entails. I see she is trying to break her human habits and failing. She must be a great embarrassment to you!" Nebridë said shortly. 

Legolas couldn't believe his body as he nodded his head automatically. He heard Hewen's small gasp and wrapped his strong fingers around her arm hoping she would not attempt to run. 

Hewen jerked herself waking to a blinding sun. She was lying nestled again a tree. Three horses stood in a clearing before her that she vaguely remembered. Looking around she saw a cottage that would and had never left her memory. 

Although her memory of it was not fuzzy as her human part died and slowly took its memory from her with it. 

"My home. My first home." She muttered standing up. She was uncomfortable and cold. 

Looking down she realized her clothes were tied up wrong and Legolas's cloaked laid in a heap at her feet. *What has happened?* She thought her head pounding. What had been shaking to her that her head hurt. 

She hastely redid her clothes and fought back the head pain. She decided to find answer to whatever had happened at the cottage and followed the path... much like her dream. 

-- 

^____________^ 

D-Chan 


	9. Chapter Nine

****

My Life, My Elf  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : PG -13 for future content.  
Summary : The time for sickness is over, the cure must come.  
--  
NOT BETAED  
Hewen walked up to the porch without a thought and into the house. The memory that was already fuzzy and filled with growing gaps. 

She pushed open the door quietly. The room she remember was vague and slight dark obviously the shared home of a elf and human. What she found chilled her. 

Nebridë was sitting calmly by several elves of all different kingdoms. They were all gathered around the table where her son with the piercing gray eyes was. He was crying softly as Nebridë reached out to touch the sliver necklace around her son's neck. 

Hewen hear her mutter faintly and then she _KNEW_. Her grandfather, she knew her father and her mother. She knew Nebridë history and her families history and she didn't want to face it. She wanted to let her sleeping demons lay but Nebridë obviously wanted her to go mad. 

"NO! I didn't want to know! I didn't want to see them die!" She cried and turned to run back out the door. 

She ran down to the horses and tried to mount one but a hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned to look at her captor and came face to face with her father. Look into his face, Tinondel, she saw her mother. Saw them together and happy before her. Before she spoke of her secret. Before people died because of her. 

She felt his grip loosened and he stumbled back. She took the chance to run. She looked behidn her briefly seeing all of what she was sure was her family. Legolas stood among them with a worried face. She saw Tinaldon jump off the porch and started after her. 

"No! Leave me alone! NO!" She screamed and forced her body to run faster. She didn't know where she could go so she turned down the path to the little pond that she had once swam in. "Please... please... please..." She begged to whatever would listen. She tried to pull the magic from around her but again it did not respond. 

She plunged into the water and dived. The rush confused her and she found her self swirling in the supposedly calm water. She knew the magic had worked when she emerged in what her new memories told her was a pool. 

She looked at her surroundings and blinked at the sight of dark haired people. She saw these people and knew their names. 

"Aunt Anita. Uncle Joe! Cousin Maria! You're my family! Oh Valar what have you done! Is there no where I can hide from these people!" She screamed splashing about in the pool helplessly. 

"Mother!" The teenager screamed and ran behind her parents. 

"Honey go inside." Commanded the man. He stepped forward and grabbed Hewen by the chin. 

Peering into her eyes looked as if searching for something. 

The lady stood behind him quietly waiting for whatever he had to say. 

Hewen looked into this man's eyes and saw no one she recognized. When she looked into the lady's eyes and saw her mother. She could not trust her. 

"You look like you are Mary's daughter. Are you?" The man questioned letting go of her face. 

She nodded silently. This man she would confide in if she needed to. She would, she knew she would. She didn't know when she would return to Valanor and she didn't care to know when, at least not yet. 

- 

I'll finish this soon. 

D-Chan 


	10. Chapter Ten

****

My Life, My Elf  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : PG -13 for future content.  
Summary : The time for sickness is over, the cure must come.  
--  
NOT BETAED  
Annabel, Peggy, and Jennifer screamed happily as they tried to braid Elizabeth's hair together. Long and reaching down past her feet they braided in normal and found that didn't work. The three young girl took to figuring out how Elizabeth did her hair. 

Elizabeth's Uncle Joe walked in the scene with a smiling playing on his face. "How is my angel niece." 

Elizabeth looked up from her magazine and smiled, "Quiet a little Uncle. How is Auntie?" 

Her Uncle took a seat by her on the bed. Peggy squealed, "We can't play with you! You don't have any hair." 

Elizabeth turned to look at her Uncle Joe and sighed. Indeed his hair had grown wispy and white. Almost all his hair was gone. Only a fine strip circled his head and she wanted to cry. 

"Hush now darlings I'll show you how to braid Elizabeth's hair." He said efficiently quieting them. 

"Did you put fresh roses on the grave?" Elizabeth asked looking at the cover of her magazine. 

She felt Uncle Joe's old fingers shaking as he managed her hair for the delight of the younger ones. "But of course darling. I added Lilies too." The girls continued to quietly as the conversation continued. 

"Thank you. I think I shall leave soon. It's time I did leave... I don't think I can take much more of this... human life." Elizabeth sighed. 

"Yes I think you should. I don't want you to see me get any older. A rock can only stand by the sea watching till it is worn away. Don't let this old life ware you away. You have been living your new life in the old one for far to long. It's time for to you return." Her Uncle Joe said. 

She nodded looking at the cover of the magazine seeing the blonde haired boy smile back. "Yes, I need to return. I hope no one waited for me." 

"Someone will always wait." Uncle Joe reassured her finishing her hair. 

"I suppose so." She said faintly. 

Standing up she turned to the four people looking at her. "Well then this is good-bye." She turned to a cabinet and pulled out a white dress. Fancy and expensive looking she turned to the girl and hugged each of them and kissed them on the forehead. 

"Grandpa Joe... what does Elizabeth mean. We will see her again won't me?" One of the girls spoke. 

"No my dear Jennifer. I don't think we will. We've had her long enough. Some people have been waiting for her for ages and ages. It's not polite for us to keep Elizabeth." She walked out of the rooms on those words and changed. 

Dressed in white she went to the park and climbed into the rowboat. She spoke the words that she heard the memories of her mother and father whisper. She laid back in the bow and felt it tumbled forward. 

She looked at the sky as fog wrapped around her view and she could see nothing. She waited and slept and waited again. The fog clear away and the sky with its pure white cloud and crystal blue sky made her sit up. 

She knew just were she was. She had left the place three generations ago. She climbed out of the boat and onto the weed-covered path. She stepped onto the porch of the clearly worn cottage. 

She heard the cries of child and wondered who was so negligent of an innocent being. She walking into the cabin and found it to be a dull gray instead of the shocking white she seen just what seemed like yesterday. 

- 

One more chapter to go 

D-Chan 


	11. Chapter Eleven

****

My Life, My Elf  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : PG -13 for future content.  
Summary : The time for sickness is over, the cure must come.  
--  
NOT BETAED  
She was taken back when an elf rushed through the main room into the master bedroom. The crying stopped and voices broke out. "He knows when you leave the room Nónd, he cries and cries. He doesn't love his own father anymore!" A male stated playfully. 

"Blah! You know that's not true you self centered elf!" Nónd, she assumed, said. The man that had dash inot the room walked calmly back out holding a body in his arms. 

He paused when he realized she was there. He looked at her with a masked face for a long while. Then he uttered one word. 

"Elizabeth." Hewen wrinkled her nose and tossed her book at Nónd. 

"Told you not to call me that stooge!" She glared. 

"Fine H-e-w-e-n." Nónd said shaking his head at her. 

"Sit still Mom!" Unendil hissed pulling on her hair softly. The three-hundred-year-old elf expertly did his mother hair as his father watched. He knew his parent didn't love each other. Not like life-mates should. He didn't care. He had lived one hundred seventy five years without one, now having both mattered to him more then their relationship. 

"We'll be going to see King Legolas today." Tinaldon said calmly. 

Unendil's mother nodded briefly, "Alright. We have been holding it off long enough." 

Unendil watched his grandpa walk up and kiss his father shamelessly. He rolled his eyes. Those to were in love as much as two people who had experienced their One Great Love already and lost them could be. They would tell Unendil that the One Great Love was the best but they had room for a Second Lesser Love in their heart. 

Hewen watched them for a moment and noticed they lust fogged eyes. "Baby doll. We'll have to cancel... you take Unendil and go." Nónd mummered. 

Hewen gasped with wide eyes and a smile, "Now! Oh you two are evil! Come on Unendil! Time to go see a King." 

Unendil didn't quiet understand everything about this Second Lesser Love and he watned to stay and find out but his mother pulled on his arm hard and dragged the little elf away from his Grandfather and Father. 

"My lord Legolas. A elf woman and her child are here to see you." One of the servants said. Legolas nodded for him to let them in. 

He took look at the pair and hissed, "Prepare a room! For the child! Come Maiden. I wish to speak with you." His servant looked at him widened eyed before he rushed off to complete the command. 

"-and if it's a boy... shit... is that the human word?... I don't care right now." Legolas panted as he ranted on to Hewen through their love making. 

"You know technically I'm not a maiden." She giggled hugging her lover close. 

"Does it look like that is of vital importance to me at the moment!" He growled with a smile. 

"I once had dreams of my mother and my father and the family that came before them," She said closing her eyes from the handsome sight of Legolas, "and I wondered why a elf would give their life to the mortal they loved. Why they would die for them? Why my mother risked her life for dad and why she died for me? 

"Being with you.... being... oh Valar!" She gasped holding Legolas close. 

For a while no one said anything but Legolas just had to know. "Being with me... what does it do to you?" 

She looked at him calmly. "Being with you made me see why. There wasn't a day I didn't think about you on Earth. Thank you for not dying on me." 

He smiled at her softly, "No problem." 

- 

The End! ^^; I think 

D-Chan 


End file.
